Hämärän molemmin puolin
by Kiemura14
Summary: Thedasin ja Linnunradan olemukset sekoittuvat toisiinsa. Shepard saa vieraita taikuuden maailmasta. Vartija, Hawke ja Inkvisiittori saavat puolestaan kummastella tähtien lapsia. Joukko lyhyitä sekalaisia tarinoita, ilman suurempaa punaista lankaa.
1. Shepard & Solas

**Shepard & Solas**

Shepard herää.

Normandyn humina peittää osittain miehistön aiheuttamaa hälyä. Se kantautuu kapteenin (tai no Shepardin) oven takaa vaimeasti, mutta varmasti. Shepard nousee, pukeutuu ja avaa terminaalinsa. Ei mitään. On siis parempi siirtyä katsomaan onko mahdollista päästä suihkuun tai syömään. Melusta päätellen vastaus on ei, mutta koskaan ei voi olla täysin varma. Hän sulkee terminaalin huokaisten, käännähtää ja astuu varmasti kohti poistumistietä.

Liiankin varmasti.

Ovesta ulos astuessaan Shepard melkein törmää Solakseen. Komentajan ja haltijamiehen välille syntyy hetkeksi naurettava tanssi, kun kumpikin yrittää välttää toista. Solaksen kädessä olevasta kupista lentää jotain, mutta onneksi vain lattialle.

"Shepard." Solas lausahtaa, kun molemmat saavat pysäytettyä itsensä paikoilleen. "Etsinkin sinua."

"Onko sinulla jotain ongelmia?" Shepard kysyy ja ohittaa haltijan. Kansi on melko täynnä, mutta kyynärpäiden avulla hän saa raivattua itselleen tilaa. Eikö miehistön pitäisi väistää Komentajaansa edes vähän? Varsinkin kun Normandyn ensimmäinen missio on aivan alkuvaiheessa. Jotain rotia! Ei sitä, että Shepard arvostaisi hitaasti tapahtuvaakaan arvon menetystä ja rappiota.

Solas astelee Shepardin perässä suojellen kuppiaan nostamalla sen lähes kasvoihin kiinni.

"Et ole ottanut minua mukaan maa-operaatioihin."

"Jaa." Komentaja toteaa lakonisesti.

Taikuutta.

Mitäköhän siitäkin tulisi?

Tulipallo lennähtää Shepardin pään yli ja läiskähtää vasten pienehkön gethin naamaa, tai pikemminkin koko vartalon yläosaa vasten. Shepard nousee hieman suojansa takaa, ja heittää noston raukkaa kohti. Geth inisee sähköisesti, ja kaakosta alkaa sataa Shepardin tiimiä kohti enemmän tulitusta. Shepard painuu alas.

"Tulta!" Shepard huutaa maanisesti. "Juggernaut!"

Punainen Juggernaut tulee täysin nurkan takaa pois siinä ajassa kuin edellinen geth-alusta särähtää ja kaatuu maahan. Shepard kulkee kumarassa vasempaan ja viittoo Solaksen peräänsä.

"Garrus, haluan sen kilvet vittuun!" Shepard käskyttää. "Annan merkin, pysy takana!"

Juggernaut kävelee nopeaa tahtia lähemmäksi. Punainen raketti räjähtää päätyseinään. Shepardin korvaimplantit vaimentavat ääntä, mutta Solas säpsähtää voimakkaasti ja nostaa toisen kätensä hetkeksi korvalleen. Aivan. Näin sitä käy, kun ei tenttaa alaisiaan tarpeeksi ennen tulitaistelua. Hyvä Shepard, hyvä.

Toivottavasti Solas ei joudu lukemaan Shepardin ohjeita huulilta.

"Se loitsu, jolla voi vetää! Voitko tehdä sen?"

Juggernaut on viiden metrin päässä. Se pysähtyy ampumaan Garrusta muutamaksi sekunniksi, jonka aikana Solas ehtii nyökkäämään.

"Yksi, kaksi…"

"Kolme!"

Kolme asiaa tapahtuu samaan aikaan. Solas taikoo nopeasti kuilun ilmaan, joka vetää gethiä taaksepäin. Shepard syöksähtää pois turvasta ja onneksi Garrus tajuaa iskeä Juggernautin kilpiin ilman merkkiäkin. Shepard juoksee viimeiset metrit ja nostaa haulikkonsa nokan kohti gethin vilkkaasti valaisevaa silmää. Kuluu sekunti ja hän räjäyttää ekstra, ekstra tulisen panoksen muutaman sentin päästä robotin pärstästä.

"Vai annat merkin." Garrus sanoo pölyn laskeuduttua.

Shepard nauraa, käännähtää verissä päin kohti sotilaitaan.

"Au. Luulen, että nenäni on murtunut."

Solaksen tekee mieli sanoa jotain, mutta hän vain huokaa ja puhdistaa pölyä käsivarsiltaan. Shepardin ja Inkvisiittorin välillä tulisi olemaan varmaa, että hänen olisi pakko oppia parantamisloitsuja. Hän katselee sivusta, kun Komentaja työntää medigeeliä nenäänsä, eikä edes ota käsihaarniskojaan hetkeksi pois.

Mitä nopeammin, sen parempi.


	2. Inkvisiittori Lavellan & Mordin Solus

**Inkvisiittori Lavellan & Mordin Solus**

Inkvisition uusin jäsen on melko omalaatuinen Inkvisiittorin mielestä. Hieman liskomainen mies tähdistä. Joskus Lavellan on varma, että yksikään Skyholdin asukas ei ole täysin normaali. Suurin osa on varmaan vakoojia. Entisiä murhamiehiä. Tai dalisheja, joista on leivottu puolivahingossa Andrasten sanansaattajia. Seuraavaksi portista astuisi sisään varmaan yksi Flemethin tyttäristä.

"Niin kyllä. En tunne taikuutta. Voin oppia teoriaa. Aion. Todella kiehtova konsepti. Puhuin takomon kääpiön, Dagnan kanssa, haluaisimme tutkia merkkiäsi-"

Lavellan tökkii komentopöydän reunaa lähellä olevaa rautasymbolia. Voi miksi?

"- ymmärrän että ajatus ei ole miellyttävä. Mutta-"

Lavellan kääntyy hajamielisesti katselemaan ovea. Cullenin pitäisi tulla pelastamaan hänet ja ohjeistamaan tohtori uusiin tiloihinsa. Toivottavasti nopeasti, muutoin Inkvisiittori saattaisi joutua luopumaan kädestään.

"- ei huolta, kätesi ei pitäisi räjähtää. Paitsi. Hmmm. Vaatisi liian paljon aikaa, testejä-"

Lavellan melkein uskoo, että ovi avautuisi pian ja paljastaisi Dagnan. Yhteistuumissa tohtori Soluksen kanssa he kidnappaisivat Inkvisiittorin, kuljettaisivat Kirkwalliin ja Xenonin apulaiset leikkaisivat käden irti. Ehkä ja vain ehkä – Lavellan itse pääsisi takaisin kotiin. Hah.

"Tohtori Solas, pyydän-"

"Solus. Mordin Solus."

Tohtorin silmäkalvot räpsähtelevät hieman hitaampaan tahtiin kuin litanian alussa. Lipsahduksesta saattoi olla hyötyä. Eikä se ole Lavellanin vika, jos kahden miehen nimet ovat häiritsevän samanlaiset. Onneksi Solas ei puhu yhtä nopeasti. Inkvisiittorilla kun on muutenkin vaikeaa pysyä Solaksen ajatuksenjuoksussa perässä.

Mordinin tapauksessa Inkvisiittori ehtii sisäistämään ehkä joka toisen tai kolmannen lauseen. Eikä tohtori edes tee kokonaisia lauseita kovin usein.

Oppia ikä kaikki.

"Hahren. Voin kertoa kaiken mitä tiedän merkistä, mutta en ole itsekkään kovin tietäväinen. Sitten kun eräs toverini, maagi nimeltä Solas, on täällä samaan aikaan voimme kaikki kolme keskustella aiheesta keskenämme. Hän tietää enemmän kuin minä."

Sotahuoneen ovi avautuu.

"Sillä välin – ei testejä."

Solus kumartaa kevyesti ja Lavellan nyökkää kohteliaasti takaisin.

"Hauska tutustua."


	3. Garrett Hawke & Samara

**Garrett Hawke & Samara**

Samara on pelottava nainen. Garrett Hawkelta kestää ehkäpä puoli päivää tajuta totuus, mutta tajuaapahan lopulta. Kirkwallin poltteessa nainen on suorastaan jäinen, hiljainen ja puhuessaankin vaimea. Tarkkaavaiset silmät ovat petolinnun, ja tässä kaupungissa ei ole pulaa saaliista.

He kävelevät yhdessä kaupungin katuja. Hawkelle antavat tilaa niin viattomat kuin rikollisetkin. Samaran puoleen kääntyvät kaikki, sininen iho ja häikäisevän punainen asu luovat kontrastin, jota ei voi olla katsomatta. Hawke vilkuilee silloin tällöin Samaraa kohti, hymyilee ja kertoo kaiken mitä kerrottavissa on.

"Tämä on satama. Yllättäen." Garrett toteaa ja viittoo kohti lemuavaa, vellovaa merta. "Ja kolme neljästä Kirkwallin rikollisista käy täällä päivittäin."

Hawke antaa pienen lisäyksen, kun näkee tuoreen ruumiin veteen johtavilla portaikoilla.

"Yllättäen."

Samara kävelee kuolleen luo. Vain läheltä pystyy sanomaan onko vettyneen kankaan alla mies vai nainen. Lyhyt ruskea tukka lilluu vedessä ja ruumis on kasvot alaspäin.

Nainen oli ollut luultavasti laitapuolen kulkija itsekin.

"Niin. Täältä kulkevat kauppa, kuolleet, kituvat, köyhät–"

Samara astuu veteen, levän täplittämille portaille.

"– aivan kaikki Kirkwallissa vetää alaspäin, vaikka osa toivoisikin toiste."

"Etkö tunne myötätuntoa?" Samara kysyy hiljaa. Sanat sekoittuvat aallokkoon.

Nainen on kuin Oikeus.

Luulee tietävänsä kaiken kaikesta.

Kirkwallin auringon alla Hawke ei voi kuin nauraa.


	4. Vartija & Liara

**Vartija & Liara**

Sateen myötä leiri muuttuu liejuksi. Vartijan teltta kastuu, samoin melkein kaikkien muiden. Vain heidän uusimman matkakumppaninsa teltta kestää Fereldenin julmaa säätä tänä yönä. Liara T'Soni on tarpeeksi kohtelias kutsuakseen kaikki sisään. Vain osa on tarpeeksi mukavuudenhaluisia suostuakseen. Vartija lukeutuu heihin, vaikka yön ahtaudessa hän ei kykene nukkumaan.

Morrigan jäi ulos. Muutti itsensä karhuksi, kömpi metsään. Kaipa turkki antaa turvaa?

Shalen Vartija oli komentanut jäämään sateeseen. Sten puolestaan oli tuijottanut piikikkäästi kun häneltä oli kysytty mielipidettä. Ovatkohan kaikki qunarit yhtä kivikasvoisia?

Alistair kuorsaa. Samoin Oghren. Wynne tuhisee, tai ainakaan naisesta lähtevää ääntä ei voi tarkemmin kuvailla. Leliana valvoo teltan oven suussa. Siinä on outo läpinäkyvä kalvo, joka päästää maiseman sisään, mutta pitää veden loitolla.

Eniten Vartijaa pistää se, että hänen uskollinen mabarinsa Koira, on ulkona. Voisikohan raukan päästää sisään? Hän voisi pitää sitä sylissä.

Leliana tuntuu tajuavan hänen ehdotuksensa ennen kuin hän saa mitään suustaan ulos.

"Ei." Nainen sanoo ja nyrpistää nenäänsä. Sanat muta, märkä ja koira ovat kirjoitettu hänen kasvoilleen. Vartija luovuttaa ennen kuin edes aloittaa. Liikahtaessaan hän osuu vierustoveriinsa.

"Anteeksi." Liara kuiskaa.

Vartija huokaa.

"Oli ihan järkevää, että et tarjonnut yönsijaa kuin pakon edestä." Vartija kuiskaa. "Täällä on ahdasta."

Pimeässä on vaikea nähdä naisen nyökkäystä.

"Sitä paitsi–" Vartija supattaa. "Nyt et varmasti pääse jatkossa meistä kaikista eroon. Alistair on, no, oikea prinsessa."

Zevran nauraa liian lujaa. Wynnen uni taukoaa hetkeksi, mutta sitten maagi vajoaa saman tien takaisin rajan taa. Alistair mutisee jotain juustosta, ruusuista ja mutristaa huuliaan nimen Goldanna ympärillä.

"Yritä nukkua." Vartija kuiskaa Liaralle "Lähdemme aamulla aikaisin liikkeelle, varsinkin, jos sade lakkaa."

"Samoin." Liara sanoo, mutta ei tee elettäkään nukahtamisen eteen.

Vartijaa on aina siunattu jääräpäisillä ja vaikeilla. Mutta hällä väliä, jos Liara ei tottele. Omalla vastuulla, Vartija toteaa, useinkin, tovereidensa tavoille ja päätöksille. Silti Vartija osaa olla oikea orjapiiskuri, eikä hän aio leikkiä aamulla kilttiä ja aurinkoista.

Se jos mikä piristää häntä. Äkkiä ajatus istualtaan nukkumisesta ei tunnukaan pahalta.

"Hyvää yötä."

"Jumalattaren siunausta."

Aamuyön tunteina Liara puree huultaan. Valvominen on helppoa, paikoillaan pysyminen ei. Teltan kahina ja muiden äänet ajavat häntä taaksepäin vuosiin, kun arkeologia oli kaikki mitä oli olemassa. Samanlaista ahtautta, takapajuisuutta.

Ferelden on niin kaukana sivilisaatiosta, että sanan ajatteleminenkin saa sydämen tykyttämään. Paikassa on jotain romanttista, vaikka sota ja kurjuus ravistelivatkin maata. Villiä. Outoa.

Ainakaan ihan kaikki ei voi muuttua, vaikka Liara onkin kaukana kotoa, kaukana Normandyn kiiltävistä, metallisista huoneista.

Ystävyys on samanlaista.

Ja tähdet.

Vaikka telttakankaan ja sateen takaa niitä ei voisikaan nähdä.


	5. Shepard & Alistair

Shepard & Alistair

Alistair ei voi ymmärtää mitä hyötyä hänestä on Normandyn tiimissä. Fregatin vakituiset jäsenet ovat paljon tottuneempia luoteihin, räjähdyksiin ja bioottisiin iskuihin. Shepard kutsuu taisteluita lempeästi hektisiksi. Alistair kutsuu Shepardia päänsä sisällä mielipuoleksi. Edes Piiri täynnä demoneita ei ollut yhtä paha kuin Normandyn päivittäiset yhteenotot gethien, sekasikiöiden ja rahanahneiden rikollisten kanssa. Universumin saastaa, saattoi Shepard tuumia palatessaan takaisin laivansa suojiin.

Ainakin siitä Alistair on samaa mieltä.

Mutta ihan tosi. Hän on tottunut liikkumaan kilven ja miekan kanssa. Kilpi häneltä oli otettu pois, miekka puolestaan oli saanut jäädä. Yksi Shepardin tovereista (Ga- joku. Garun? Alistair oli keskittynyt hieman enemmän olion hämmentäviin kasvoihin.) oli antanut hänelle tuliaseen. Shepard oli ohjeistanut Alistairia hieman, mutta jättänyt Alistairin kouluttamisen lopulta Ashley nimiselle naiselle. Ser Williams oli ollut avulias, kohtelias ja loistava opettaja, mutta Alistair pystyi aistimaan, että nainen ei ollut täysin tyytyväinen Alistairin kehitykseen.

Miekalla harvoin teki mitään. Joskus yksittäinen vihollinen tuli niin lähelle, että Alistair veti sen esiin. Viimeisimmällä retkellä hän oli leikannut pään poikki lähestyvältä ruumiilta, joka oli sinisen välkkeen säestämänä yrittänyt tulla hänen kimppuunsa.

Shepard oli kantanut päätä mukanaan monta kilometriä ennen kuin Tali oli onnistunut riistämään sen hänen käsistään. Sitten pää oli lentänyt laavaan.

Komentaja oli kääntynyt katsomaan Alistairia kuin kysyäkseen, koska hän voisi hankkia Komentajalle uuden.

Ja ehkä on kyse siitä. Alistair on Shepardin uusin projekti, mielenkiinnon kohde ja maskotti. Tuntui siltä, että Komentajalle ei ollut väliä, että vartija ei voinut olla kovinkaan paljon avuksi kahakoiden aikana, kunhan hän tekisi edes muutaman kerran jotain, mitä Shepard voisi kutsua "siistiksi."

"Miekalla Wrex." Shepard toteaa ruokapöydässä huvittuneena. "Eläviä kuolleita ja miekkoja. Kuin elokuvaa."

Alistair ei tiedä mikä tai kuka elokuva on, mutta häntä ärsyttää, että Shepard puhuu hänestä kuin hän ei ole paikalla. Aika ajoittain häntä ärsyttää täällä kaikki. Onhan hän kaukana kotoa, Fereldenistä. Ja ruokakin oli pahaa. Kuivaa, kylmää tai täysin mautonta. Alistair tökkii lautasella olevaa limaa happamasti. Jopa Vartija osaa laittaa parempaa ruokaa. Ehkä jopa Alistair.

"Hyvin tehty." Wrex sanoo hitaasti, vahvasti ja suoraan rintakehästä. Shepard jatkaa lörpötystä, mutta on selvää, että kukaan ei enää kuuntele häntä.

Myöhemmin Alistairin on pakko kysyä.

"Mitä minä teen täällä. Miksi et jätä minua laivaan? Andraste soikoon, enhän minä osaa ampua suoraan."

Shepard kuristaa kulmiaan.

"Tarpeeksi suoraan."

"Osuin melkein Ashleyn olkapäähän."

"Viisi senttiä."

"Shepard."

Komentaja huokaa. Sitten hän viittoo Alistairia seuraamaan. He menevät hissiin ja laskeutuvat alakannelle, jossa on ampumarata. Komentajan hiljaisuus saa Alistairin olemaan kysymättä mitään. Hän ei sano mitään edes silloin, kun Shepard ojentaa hänelle pistoolin. Ja kehottaa ampumaan.

Osuma jää hieman liian kauas maalitaulun keskiöstä. Osuu silti siihen piirrettyyn ihmiseen.

"Ihan tarpeeksi hyvin." Shepard toteaa. "Ja miksi otan sinut mukaan?"

"Niin?"

"Voit seistä tämän maalitaulun edessä tuhat vuotta. Ja osua joka kerta, Alistair." Shepard kertoo nostaa itselleen hajamielisesti aseen. Shepardin laukaus menee juuri sinne minne Shepard tähtää. Komentaja nyökkää ja jatkaa.

"Mutta se ei kerro yhtään mitään. Et voi oppia taistelua taistelematta."

"Ei se noin mene." Alistair vastustaa. "Tai menee, mutta alokkaalla tulee olla tarpeeksi hyvät pohjataidot-"

Shepard keskeyttää hänet.

"Kyseenalaistatko minut Komentajana?"

Alistair häkeltyy. Ei? Eihän hänellä ole mitään syytä. Shepard on hyvä johtaja joka–. Ajatus katkeaa kesken. Kyllä. Hän epäilee Komentajaansa. Shepard neuvoo, auttaa, kuuntelee. Shepard käskyttää ja ojentaa niskureita. Komentaja inspiroi kaikkia yrittämään paremmin, joten suoranaista huutoa hänen tarvitsee hyödyntää harvoin.

Mutta silti.

Alistair ei ole varma onko Komentaja tässä asiassa oikeassa.

Shepard näkee epäilyksen heti.

"Alistair Theirin."

Ehkä Alistair pääsee kokemaan yhden Shepardin legendaarisen rajuista läksytyksistä. Auts. Alistairin silmät harhailevat Shepardin myrskyisistä kasvoista kohti seinää. Komentaja astuu saman tien katseen uuden reitin tielle. Pahus.

"Idiootti." Shepard sanoo, kun saa Alistairin katseen kiinni. "Luuletko, että kaikki täällä syntyvät pistooli kourassa. Tai no Garrus on voinutkin syntyä kiväärin kanssa…"

Alistair hymyilee hieman. Shepard jaksaa vielä vinoilla, joten luultavasti hän ei tule syödyksi.

"Luuletko oikeasti, että päästäisin sinut mukaan, jos olisit vaaraksi tiimille?"

Kyllä.

"Ei."

"Ei mitä?"

"Et, Ser."

Shepard ei usko vastausta. Hän ristii kädet ja pyöräyttää silmiään.

"Voi luoja. Älä kerro tätä kenellekään, vannothan?"

"Totta kai." Alistair myöntyy.

Shepard pälyilee ympärilleen. Ilmeisesti hän haluaa olla varma, että kukaan ei kuule.

"Tali ampui minua vahingossa, kun ensimmäisen kerran tapasimme."

Tali joka taidokkaasti tappoi gethejä haulikollaan? Tali joka sai aikaan parhaimman tappomäärän viikon alun ekskursiolla. Tali joka itsevarmasti loihti lennokkejaan ja ampui suojatulta Shepardin perään, kun Komentaja juoksi mielipuolisena ympäri kenttää? Se sama Tali joka on ollut omien sanojensa mukaan Shepardin mukana vain muutaman kuukauden?

Shepard on kuin onkin hullu.

"Tuo ei oikein kasvata luottamusta."

"Väitätkö, että Tali ei osaa taistella?"

On Alistarin vuoro huokaista.

"Ehkä minä opin."

Shepard naurahtaa.

"Olet oppinut jo. Ensimmäisellä kerralla ammuit puolimetriä ohi."

Shepard viittoo Alistairia poistumaan. Alistair seuraa, tuntee olonsa paljon kevyemmäksi. Hänen tulee luottaa Shepardiin. Komentaja on vastuussa, ja hän osaa arvioida kuka on vaaraksi ja kuka ei. Ehkä Alistairista ei ole hyötyä, mutta ainakaan hän ei vahingossa tappaisi tovereitaan. Ja hän oppisi vielä, olisi oikeasti avuksi.

"Sitä paitsi, miekkasi on helvetin tyylikäs."

Niinpä tietty.


	6. Shepard & Isabela

**Shepard & Isabela**

"Näin paljon sinisiä kaunottaria. Shepard, miksi et tuonut minua tänne aiemmin?"

Shepard kohottaa kulmiaan, mutta ei nosta katsettaan asekauppiaan katalogista.

"Koska meillä oli tärkeämpääkin tekemistä."

"Pyh. Mikä muka voisi olla tärkeämpää."

Nos Astran loputon kaupunki katoaa auringonlaskun saattelemana horisontin yli. Isabela ei kiinnitä päätähuimaavaan maisemaan mitään huomiota, vaikka tämä on ensimmäinen kerta, kun hän on ollut näin valtavassa kaupungissa. Sen sijaan hänen huomionsa saavat lukemattomat asarit, joiden viehkeät mekot ja aistikkaat olemukset täyttävät hänen näkökenttänsä.

"Hei! Älä harhaile pois." Shepard sanoo, vaikka Isabela on ehtinyt erkaantua hänestä ehkä kaksi metriä. Isabela näkee Komentajan tarkkaavaiset silmät porisevan ihmisjoen takaa. Sitten Komentaja ihailee uutta saalistaan, pienehköä asetta.

"Mennään."

Shepard katoaa hetkeksi sivukujalle ja käskee Isabelan turvaamaan selustaansa. Nainen pinnistää, mutta ei yrityksestä huolimatta saa salakuunneltua keskustelua. Komentaja palaa melkein saman tien takaisin.

"Liaran vihjeen mukaan yksi Varjovälittäjän kontakteista meni hiljaiseksi kesken kommunikoinnin." Shepard kertoo. "Tilanne on akuutti."

Isabela vaihtaa tasapainoa jalalta toiselle. Vihdoinkin! Jotain toimintaa. Shepard hölkkää tyhjän taksisukkulan luo ja väläyttää omnitooliaan. Hän ei jää odottamaan miten Isabela reagoi, mutta nopealiikkeinen rogue ehtii helposti kyytiin.

Ajomatka ei ole pitkä. Matkan varrella Shepard ottaa esiin ostamansa pistoolin ja ojentaa kohti Isabelaa.

"Jos tilanne eskaloituu liikaa, käytä tätä."

Isabela aseeseen ja tarkastelee sitä. Hän ei ole koskaan nähnyt pistoolia näin läheltä. Shepardin ilme muuttuu synkemmäksi.

"Yritä tähdätä tarkasti. Ja pois päin minusta."

Sukkula laskeutuu sulavasti asuntokompleksin katolle. Massiivinen parkkipaikka on hiljainen ja tyhjä asukkaista. Shepard lähtee juoksuun, ottaa aseensa esiin ja tähtää itsensä sisäänkäyntiä kohti. Isabela tuntee ihollaan, kun Komentaja valmistautuu syöksyyn. Sininen valo välähtää ja sähköinen maku täyttää Isabelan suun. Shepard katoaa ammottavasta ovesta sisään.

Kohteen huoneisto on kaaoksen vallassa. Lasinsirpaleet narskuvat kaksikon jalkojen alla, kun he tutkivat sen salaisuuksia.

"Pahus. Olemme myöhässä." Shepard sanoo tarkistettuaan, että paniikkihuone on tyhjä. "Täytyy löytää jokin vihje, joka selittää mitä helvettiä täällä tapahtui."

Isabela kohauttaa olkiaan, ja kulkee ympäri huoneistoa. Shepard kiroilee ja supattaa välillä kommunikaattorin kautta Liaralle. Kontaktin tiedostoista ei löydy mitään paljastavaa. Isabela käy kieroksensa loppuun ja palaa ovensuuhun.

"Täällä ei ole tippaakaan verta."

Shepard innostuu.

"Aivan! Tällaista jälkeä, mutta ei verta. Nopeaa toimintaa."

Isabela nyökkää ja Shepard jatkaa.

"Ja mitä muuta puuttuu? No, hälytykset eivät ole lauenneet! Se on melkein mahdotonta ammattilaisellekin."

Isabela tarttuu Shepardin ajatukseen.

"Kenties joku kontaktin sisäpiiristä?"

"Liara varmasti haluaa kuulla tästä." Shepard sanoo, ja viittoo kohti ovea. "Kasvotusten. Luulen, että täältä ei löydy enää mitään."

Varjovälittäjä ottaa heidät vastaan yhdessä suojataloistaan. Isabela tarkkailee asarin kasvoja, jotka pehmenevät sekunniksi haikeaan hymyyn Shepardin astuessa sisään. Hymy katoaa, mutta synkäksi naisen ilme ei muutu sen jälkeenkään.

Jälleennäkemisen halaus on lyhyt, mutta lämmin.

"Ahh. Taas uusi matkakumppani?" Liara lausahtaa. "Taidat olla Isabela?"

"Kultaseni, mistä sinä sen tiesit?" Isabela kehrää. "Mutta tuolla äänellä saat käyttää nimeäni useammankin kerran."

"Tulet huomaamaan, että Liara tietää aika paljon." Shepard huikkaa sivusta.

Liara naurahtaa, mutta vakavoituu.

"Halusit kertoa minulle jotain?"

"Sisäpiirin juttu, varmasti." Shepard sanoo, ja vetää tottuneesti kulmia suoriksi. Isabela esittelee vaivihkaa sulojaan uudelle tuttavalleen. Liaran katse viipyy kohonneessa mekonhelmassa sekunnin. Shepard ei huomaa keskustelukumppaninsa skandalisoitunutta ilmettä.

"Liian siisti homma ollakseen mitään muuta. Tai siisti ja siisti, paikka oli sekaisin. Mutta en vain tiedä, mitä ihmettä he etsivät."

Asunnon rauha muuttuu räjähdyksen myötä lasisateeksi. Sade hakkaa Liaran nostamaa bioottista kilpeä vasten. Kaksi pistoolia ja yksi haulikko otetaan esille samaan aikaan, kun katosta tipahtaa toinen kranaatti kiiltävälle metallilattialle.

Liaran kilpi suojaa heitä iskulta, mutta hajoaa sitten rippeiksi.

Lasertähtäimien punainen tanssi ei tavoita hajaantunutta ryhmää. Varmuuden vuoksi Isabela heittää yhden lasipulloistaan lattiaan. Räjähtävä savu peittää heidät suojiinsa.

Shepard tähtää ja ampuu kohti kattoa. Osuma pudottaa yhden hyökkääjistä alas. Tunkeutujat hätääntyvät. Jos heillä olisi ollut järkeä päässä, olisivat he perääntyneet ja vaihtaneet taktiikkaansa. Sen sijaan huone kajahtelee tömähdyksistä, kun asemiehet laskeutuvat alas. Isabelan savu ei ole vielä kokonaan hälvennyt. Sen suojissa Shepard taittaa kahdelta hyökkääjältä niskat nurin ja ampuu kolmannen. Liara puolestaan puskee yhden ikkunalasin läpi suoraan pudotukseen.

Tilanne tulee olemaan ohi nopeasti.

Isabela ei voi mitenkään antaa kaikkea hupia tovereilleen. Hän tähtää isoimpaan korstoon. Ampuu, osuu ja nauraa. Isabela heittäytyy vapaasti tulitaistelun riemuun, vaikka pistooli hänen kädessään tuntuu kevyemmältä kuin yksikään hänen omista tikareistaan.

Savun hälvettyä Liaran asunnon lattia on täynnä verta.

Shepard henkäisee.

"He etsivät sinua. Liara, anna anteeksi."

"Voi Shepard, sinun seurassasi tämä on normipäivä. Kunhan Reaper ei laskeudu ikkunani alle, kaikki on hyvin."

He kiertävät ruumiit yhdessä läpi, mutta mikään ei anna merkkejä siitä, mistä tunkeutujat olivat tulleet. Asareita, vorchia, turianeita, ihmisiä. Ei mitään yhdistävää tekijää.

Liara viittoo vieraansa pois eteisestä. He saapuvat pieneen, mutta somaan keittiöön. Tarjoiltuaan juomista Liara istahtaa ja alkaa käymään Shepardin kanssa läpi teorioita hyökkääjien identiteeteistä ja motiiveista. Isabela kuuntelee vain ajoittain, keskittyy enemmän uuteen aarteeseensa. Harmi, että Shepard kieltäytyisi antamasta sitä mukaan Thedasiin.

Toisaalta Isabela on aika ovela. Vain pientä nokkeluutta, ja ase olisi hänen.

Eikä Shepard saisi koskaan tietää.


	7. Inkvisiittori Lavellan & Thane Krios

**Inkvisiittori Lavellan & Thane Krios**

Puutarhan heinikko heiluu tuulessa. Ruskan väreissä hehkuvat lehdet tarttuvat tuulen mukaan ja lentävät hetken kieppuen. Sitten ne tippuvat alas ja kerääntyvät pohjoisen seinän vierustaan. Inkvisiittori istuu hiljaa kivipenkillä vastustaen purevaa tuulta. Talvi on tulossa, ja hän aikoo arvostaa näitä viimeisiä värin hetkiä ennen kuin puutarhan oven voisi hänen puolestaan sulkea.

Inkvisiittori sulkee silmänsä.

Hiljaisuus on uskomattoman suuri verrattuna siihen, millainen hälinä täällä leijui vain muutamaa päivää aiemmin. Puutarhurit, hengähtävät sotilaat, satunnaiset aateliset ja papiston edustajat saivat aikaan yllättävän paljon ääntä silloinkin, kun he yrittivät rauhoittua nauttimaan maan kauneudesta.

Lavellan ei kuule tulijaa vaan sen sijaan aistii hänet muutoin, hienoisena muutoksena ilmassa, ehkäpä lyhyenä katseena hänen suuntaansa.

Ei aivan puutarhan toisella puolella, mutta ei aivan Inkvisiittorin vieressäkään seisoo tuttu hahmo. Thane Krios, assassiini, mustanpuhuva mies, joka jo ensimmäisellä tapaamisella valoi Lavellaniin rauhaa. Mies oli tyyni, kohtelias ja mukavalla tavalla tarpeeksi puhelias. Mies kertoi mielellään tarinoita omasta maailmastaan, menneisyydestään ja tovereistaan. Inkvisiittori ei ymmärtänyt aivan kaikkea, mutta taistelun vauhdin Thane kuvaili hyvin, samoin Normandyn miehistön lämpimän ystävyyden. Citadelin mies sai kuulostamaan Arlathanilta, mutta omasta synnyin paikastaan Thane sanoi vähän. Kahje on merta, siinä se. Silti Inkvisiittori pystyi kuulemaan pehmeän rakastavan väreen, kun Thane mainitsi jotain sen harvoista rannoista, tai kaupungeista, jotka olivat upotettu suoraan veteen.

Kevyt rukous leijuu ilmassa, mutta Lavellan ei kuule sanakaan.

Ehkä hän ei saisi häiritä, mutta Thanen olkapäiden suoristuessa Inkvisiittori olettaa rukouksen loppuneen. Lavellan nousee ja astelee kohti uutta tuttavaansa. Ehkä hän kertoisi taas tarinoitaan, ehkä Inkvisiittori voisi kysyä, ketä Thane vain hetkeä aiemmin kutsui.

Mies kääntyy, kun Inkvisiittori on metrien päässä. Hän nyökkää päätään tervehdykseksi.

Yskänpuuska ravistelee miestä ja saa Lavellanin hätkähtämään. Ääni on hakkaavaa, rajua. Thanen keho tuntuu menevän yskän mukana. Lavellan ei kuitenkaan saa sanaa suustaan ennen kuin Thane saa hengityksensä hallintaan ja suoristaa selkänsä.

"Thane?" Lavellan utelee huolestuneena. "Olisiko parasta, että istuisit hetkeksi?"

"Ehkäpä." Thane sanoo, mutta ei ota askeltakaan kohti varjoja, joissa Inkvisiittori oli hetki sitten levännyt.

"Hakisinko parantajan?" Lavellan kysyy. Thanen sairaus on outo, Thane itse on outo, eikä parantajat osanneet sanoa, miten sairaudesta voitaisiin päästä eroon. Sen sijaan taikuus oli Thanen mukaan lievittänyt hänen kipujaan kohtauksien iskiessä. Lavellan pohtiikin, että moinen yskä jättäisi varmasti säteilevää ahdistusta hänen keuhkoihinsa, ja parantajan hellä taika saisi sen katoamaan.

Mutta Lavellan tietää Thanen vastauksen ennen kuin hän sanoo sen.

"Kipu on jo ohi. Kiitos huolenpidostasi, mutta parantajalle ei ole tarvetta."

Lavellan ymmärtää, tavallaan, miksi Thane ei huoli apua. Hän haluaa olla muutakin kuin sairaus, potilas, kuoleva. Turha hössöttäminen vain riistäisi häneltä arvokkuuden, tai ainakin Thane itse uskoo niin. Jos asia ei olisi vakava, voisi Inkvisiittori nauraa moiselle typeryydelle, ylpeydelle. Thane kantaa itseään kuin kuningas viittaansa, hallitusti, tottuneesti. Mutta samalla tuo eleganssi oli painavaa, raskasta. Lavellan haluaisi tietää, riisuuko Thane ikinä viittaansa.

"Saisinko sitten hetken aikaasi?" Lavellan sanoo. "Tulin tänne rauhoittumaan ja nauttimaan siedettävästä säästä. Voisin vakavissani harkita seuraasi."

Thane nyökkää.

"Mitä haluat, Inkvisiittori?"

"Tarinoita, ehkä." Inkvisiittori toteaa, viittoo Thanen kohti kivistä katosta. Jos hänen kumppaninsa on liian ylpeä istumaan, saisi hän seisoa ainakin tuulelta suojassa. "Mutta tällä kertaa voisimme vaihtaa niitä. Kaikki ystäväni ja tuttuni ovat niin erityisiä, omalaatuisia, että minulle jää harvoin tarinankertojan virkaa."

"Totta kai." Thane vastaa. "Maailmanne on kiinnostava, enkä ole vielä kuulut paljoakaan sinun näkökulmastasi."

"Mitä näkökulmista?" Lavellan naurahtaa. "Voisin kertoa nuoruuden typeryyksistäni, tai arjesta klaanini kanssa. Ei kaiken tarvitse olla maailmaa suurempaa."

"Olet nuori vielä." Thane ohjeistaa. "Mutta olet oikeassa, rauhallisissa tarinoissa ei ole mitään vikaa."

Mitä Lavellan voisi kertoa Dalisheista, omasta klaanistaan? Kertoisiko hän siitä, miten hän tuntuu paremmin sopeutuvan ihmisten maailmaan kuin omaansa? Kertoisiko hän arjen monotoonisuudesta, opiskelusta, käsityön täyttämistä hetkistä? Villistä luonnosta, paahteesta ja kylmästä, nälästä ja ilosta jonka sai aikaan kesän ensimmäiset marjat? Kertoisiko hän laiskasta uskostaan tai ylpeydestä niitä tarinoita kohtaan, jotta hän oli kuunnellut tulen vieressä vanhemmilta ja kokeneimmilta? Jatkuvasta liikkeestä, halla'jen askelista mutaisilla teillä? Takana siintävien kaupunkien valoista?

Lavellanilla on paljon sanoja elämästään, mutta hän haluaa, että ne vastaavat Thanen runollisuutta, avoimuutta.

Ehkä helpointa oli aloittaa ajasta, jolloin hänestä oli tullut Ensimmäinen.

"Olin aika nuori, kun neljäs maagi tuli ilmi klaanissani, jossa synnyin. Klaanissa saa tapojemme mukaan olla vain kolme maagia, Pitäjä, Ensimmäinen, Toinen." Lavellan selittää. "Jotkut sanovat, että liika määrä on vaarallista, demonien, temppeliritarien takia. Jotkut sanovat, että maagit eivät vain ole klaanien kannalta hyödyllisiä. Pyh."

"Joten klaanisi päätti vähentää maagien määrää?"

"Kyllä." Lavellan sanoo. "Yleensä viimeinen tulija lähtee, mutta uusin maagi oli Pitäjämme tytär. Hän ei halunnut lähettää tytärtään pois."

Thane katselee Lavellania tummilla silmillään.

"Halusitko sinä pois?"

"En."

"Oletko vihainen heitä kohtaan?"

"En." Lavellan vastaa. "En enää. Joskus olin, olin silloinkin, kun Lavellan-klaani otti minut iloisesti vastaan. Tiedän, että jotkut paheksuvat Pitäjää, minäkin, mutta hän rakasti tytärtään."

"Entä sinun vanhempasi?"

"Rakastivat vähemmän. Eivät he mielellään minua pois antaneet, mutta eivät valittaneetkaan."

Thane huokaa. Hänen mieleensä palaa oma lapsuutensa. Hän ei haluaisi verrata Lavellanin tarinaa omaansa, mutta jokin Lavellanin kertomuksessa saa hänet uppoamaan noihin muistoihin. Ehkä heissä on jotain samanlaista. Thanen taituruus on muotoutunut vuosien myötä, vuosien, jolloin sana vanhemmat ei merkinnyt mitään. Hän ei ole katkera, eikä Lavellankaan ole.

"Niin minusta tuli Ensimmäinen." Lavellan sanoo. "En aina ole samaa mieltä klaanini kanssa, mutta he ovat auttaneet, suojelleet ja opettaneet minua. Rakastaneet. Eivät he välittäneet, että en syntynyt klaaniin. Siksi kannan heidän nimeään."

"Ylpeästi?"

"Totta kai." Lavellan sanoo ja hymyilee. "Miten muuten?"

Thane hymyilee takaisin.

"Rakkaudella."

Lavellan nauraa. Totta. Rakkaudella.


	8. Shepard & Aveline Vallen

**Shepard & Aveline Vallen**

Avelinellakin on miekka. Ikävä kyllä hän ei suostu ottamaan sitä mukaan tehtäviä varten. Sen sijaan nainen tarjoutuu opettamaan Shepardia nähtyään Komentajan silmäilevän miekkaa tuhannen kerran. Punapää huokaa ja Shepard kuulee katumuksen naisen äänessä ennen kuin lause pääsee loppuun. Ensin Shepard innostuu ja on jo melkein kutsumassa Garrusta katsomaan, mutta sitten hän tajuaa, että tarvittaisiin toinenkin miekka ennen kuin Shepard voisi harjoitella mitään. Valovuosia pitkän sivureitin kuluttua toive toteutuu ja Shepard silmäilee sen kirkasta pintaa.

Aloitetaan.

Aveline toteaa, että Shepardilla on ainakin tarpeeksi lihasmassaa.

Tosin loukkaavan epäilevästi, tai ihmettelen mistä Shepard on lihaksensa saanut. Pahus, taas yksi ärsyttävän epäkunnioittava alainen. Mistä niitä oikein tulee? Toisaalta krogan palkkasoturi, nuori quorian vaeltaja tai asari arkeologi eivät ole ensimmäisillä sijoilla listalla, jossa kysytään sopeutuvuutta laivastoon. Seuraavalla kerralla Shepard pitäisi pidemmät rekrytointihaastattelut. Mitä hän olikaan...? Aivan. Aveline. Epäkunnioittava käytös Komentajaa kohtaan.

Kaiken lisäksi Aveline Vallen vaatii kunnioitusta itselleen.

"Kun harjoittelemme olen sinulle Ser Aveline, tai Ser Vallen."

"Et voi olla tosissasi."

Avelinen toinen kulmakarva kohoaa, ja hänen katseensa valuu alas omaan miekkaansa. Kysymys on selvä: haluatko sinä oppia legendaarisen upeaa taistelutapaa vai et?

Helvetti.

"Selvä, Ser Vallen."

Jostain kauempaa Shepard kuulee Ashleyn naurua.

Shepard saa kiittää jotain luojaa, että Wrex ei ole omalla paikallaan. Wrex ei sanoisi mitään, eikä ilkkuva ilme välähtäisi hänen rumilla kasvoillaan, mutta Shepard tietäisi, _tietäisi_ , että todellisuudessa Wrex olisi täynnä lievästi huvittunutta vahingoniloa.

Vahingoniloa.

"Ser Vallen." Shepard virnuilee. "Muutos suunnitelmiin."

"Niin alokas Shepard?"

"Komentaja." Shepard korjaa. "Päätin juuri, että kaikki maatiimin jäsenet tarvitsevat opetusta lähitaistelussa."

"Ei."

"Kyllä."

Ihme kyllä Shepard saa suostuteltua Avelinen puolelleen.

Mako on yksinkertaisesti liian pieni, että kaikki mahtuisivat laskeutumaan alas siinä. Shepard vaatii kuitenkin, että tankki otetaan mukaan siitä huolimatta. Heidän kohteensa oli kylmä, ja ainakin toivottavasti tyhjä, kuu suhteellisen lähellä Artemis Taun massanvälittäjää. Shepard ajaa Makon tuttavallisen tottuneesti Normandyn avoimesta portista vapaaseen pudotukseen.

Hetken tuntuu siltä, että maa ei lähene yhtään, mutta vain muutaman sekunnin kuluttua Shepard näkee syöksyvän maanpinnan silmiensä edessä. Hän iskee Makon raketit ja massaefektigeneraattorit päälle vain muutaman sadan metrin päästä kuun pinnasta. Vaunun sisäosa tärähtää rajusti generaattoreista huolimatta. Talin valjaat ovat aivan liian löysällä ja hän heilahtaa istuimeltaan melkein puolimetriä sivuun. Sitten tyttö tokenee ja tarttuu takaisin tykin ohjaimiin.

Mukaan ahtautuneet Aveline ja Kaidan huokaavat helpotuksesta huomaamattaan.

Kyllä Mako kestäisi. Vaikka maailmanlopun.

"No niin, eiköhän mennä." Shepard sanoo. "Liittouma vannoo, että täällä ei ole kitamatoja... mutta minä en ainakaan aio jäädä näin avonaiselle paikalle."

Ajoneuvo kiipeää yllättävän ketterästi vuoren yli, vaikka Shepard pari kertaa kiroaakin ja joutuu peruuttamaan alaspäin jyrkännettä saadakseen tarpeeksi vauhtia jyrkkien kohtien yli. Makon renkaat rullaavat hitaasti ja viimein pysähtyvät vuoriston katveessa sijaitsevan tasaisen kentän keskelle. Kenttä on tarpeeksi kaukana alimmista laaksoista, että Shepardin ei tarvitse epäille sen turvallisuutta.

Muut odottavat jo pienessä ryppäässä.

"Kukaan ei eksynyt?" Shepard sanoo laskettuaan pääluvun. "Hienoa."

"Miksi me emme laskeutuneet tälle tasanteelle myös?" Kaidan kysyy epäilevästi.

"Ai. Joo." Shepard sanoo. "Vaunussa oli edellisen kerran jäljiltä järjetön reikä… halusin testata pysyykö se koossa korjausten jälkeen."

"Ja jos ei?" Aveline kysyy.

"En minä tarkoittanut, että Mako olisi voinut tuhoutua pudotuksessa. Tai vuoristossa. Mutta pieniä stressihalkeamia…" Shepardin lause alkaa puuroutua loppua kohti. Pienen pähkäilyn jälkeen hän löytää taas äänensä. "Mutta se siitä. Garrus, tarkista Mako, kun menemme takaisin."

Sitten Shepard nyökkää.

"Ser Aveline, kenttä on teidän."

"Hakekaa miekat. Alokkaat riviin! "

Yllättävän pienen hälinän jälkeen kaikki Normandyn maatiimin jäsenet ovat rivissä. Shepard on toiseksi reunimmaisena oikealta, heti Wrexin jälkeen. Hänen toisella puolellaan Ashley tuijottaa tuimasti Avelinea kohti. Shepard tietää kyllä, että Ashleyn mielestä koko juttu on vain leikkimistä. Mutta Avelinen sijaan hänen kannattaisi syyttää Shepardia.

Aveline pitää pienen kertaavan puheen miekkailun perusopeista. Shepard kuuntelee varmistaakseen, että hän ei ole unohtanut mitään teoriasta. Onneksi Aveline päästää heidät kuitenkin nopeasti käytäntöön. He jakaantuvat pareiksi.

Wrex ja Shepard, Ashley ja Garrus, Kaidan ja Liara.

Tali jää hermostuneena yksin, ennen kuin Aveline viittoo hänet luokseen. Aveline asettaa jalkansa kevyesti aloitusasentoon ja neuvoo muita tekemään samoin. Wrexin vartalotyypille asento on mahdoton, joten Aveline käy nopeasti pähkäilemässä, miten kroganin kannattaa seisoa. Hän käskee miehen siirtämään enemmän painoa eteen, varovaisesti, kuin hän olisi valmistautumassa syöksymään Shepardia kohti. Kokemuksen mukaan Shepard on kuitenkin varma, että syöksy-tilanteessa yksikään krogan ei ole edes ajatellut sanaa varovainen.

Wrex tosin on aina yllättävä. Hän ottaa asennon rennosti ja kohottaa miekkaansa hieman ohjeiden mukaan.

"Tärkeintä taistelussa on jalkatyöskentely." Aveline neuvoo. "Ette voi vain heiluttaa miekkaanne ja rukoilla, että osutte johonkin."

Nainen sivaltaa ilmaa edessään draaman vuoksi.

"Ilman tukiasentoa, iskussa ei ole tarpeeksi voimaa. Joskus tarvitsee lyödä koko vartalon voimalla, joskus taasen on tärkeää härnätä vastustajaa ja tarkkailla heitä."

Taistelija näyttää muutamia liikkeitä ja ohjeistaa muita tekemään samoin. Talin hermostuneisuus suorastaan kirkuu hänen vartalostaan, kun Avelinen miekka käy lähellä häntä. Hermostuneisuus muuttuu melkein pakokauhuksi, kun Aveline opettaa ensimmäisiä torjumisliikkeitä. Tali nostaa miekkansa melko veltosti eteensä ja ansaitsee läksytyksen siitä, että pelkkä miekan nostaminen ei turvaa miltään.

"Suoja-asento, alokas!" Aveline huudahtaa niin, että muutkin kuulee. "Tiedä aina missä jalkasi ovat, ota voimaa koko kehosta."

Shepardin otsalta valuu hiki. Wrex ei todellakaan työnnä niin lujaa kuin voisi, mutta krogan on kuitenkin monta sataa kiloa painavampi. Lihaksikas kilpikonna. Shepard valittaa sisäisesti, että hän voisi tökkiä Wrexiä suoraan miekan kärjellä vatsaan, eikä avaruusolio reagoisi ollenkaan.

Jonkun täytyisi kehittää kasvokeskeinen miekkailutyyli kroganeita varten.

Onneksi Wrexillä tuntuu sentään olevan hauskaa, vaikka Shepardin vastus on heikohkoa.

Sivusilmällä Shepard näkee, kun Liara sohaisee Kaidania kohti aivan liian rajusti. Onneksi Kaidan ehtii suojaamaan itsensä bioottisesti. Kuuluu pieni kling-ääni, kun miekka osuu kilpeen ja heittäytyy Liaran kädestä maahan.

Biootti-miekkailua.

Kyllä.

Tästä voisi oikeasti kehittyä jotain. Voisikohan hän ohjata bioottista virtaa miekkaan pidellessään sitä? Niin se saisi enemmän massaa ja iskut olisivat vahvempia. Wrex lukee Shepardin ajatukset ja hymyilee irvokkaasti kypäränsä takana. Kutsuvasti.

Shepardin miekka välähtää sinisenä. Aveline ei huomaa, hän on liian keskittynyt neuvomaan Liaraa, joka nolostuneena pyytelee anteeksi Kaidanilta.

Muutaman yrityksen jälkeen hän saa pidettyä kentän miekan ympärillä. Wrex ottaa puolustusasennon ja kohteliaasti odottaa Shepardin iskua. Mielensä silmillä Shepard voi jo melkein nähdä kroganin kaatuvan taaksepäin iskun voimasta.

Miekat kalahtavat vastakkain. Wrex ottaa askeleen taaksepäin, jotta ei menettäisi tasapainoaan. Shepardin voima ei kuitenkaan riitä kaatamaan häntä. Hän kokeilee uudestaan, lisää voimaa uuteen yritykseen. Oikeassa taistelussa tätä ei kannattaisi yrittää, ei ainakaan voimakasta vihollista vastaan. Liike on uuvuttava.

Toinen osuma on vahvempi.

Miekkojen tärähdys vavisuttaa Shepardin kättä. Juuri kun paine kasvaa liian suureksi, hän tuntee pulssin metallissa. Shepardin miekka katkeaa värähtelyn saattelemana ja tippuu kuun pinnalle koomisen säälittävästi.

"Alokas Shepard! Mitä täällä tapahtuu?"

"Komentaja." Shepard korjaa. "Ser Aveline, sattuisiko meillä olemaan varamiekkaa…?"

Wrex nauraa.

Aveline ei.

Nainen kehottaa Shepardia poistumaan takaisin ajoneuvoon. Shepard tottelee, jokseenkin, mutta kyllästyy pian. Hän menee takaisin ulos, ja alkaa käydä Makon ulkokuorta kohta kohdalta läpi. Kaikki näyttää olevan kunnossa, eikä uusimman kolauksenkaan jäljiltä näy olevan stressimurtumia. Aika ajoin Shepard kääntyy katsomaan miten muilla menee.

Siitä mitä hän osaa päätellä, Ashley on sopeutunut parhaiten. Se kävi järkeen, olihan nainen tunnustanut opiskelleensa jotain kamppailulajia aiemmin. Garrus kaatuu taaksepäin maahan kilpakumppaninsa voimasta. Turian nousee pikaisesti takaisin ja jatkaa kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut. Ashely saa toisenkin pisteen, kun hänen miekkansa osuu harkitusti ja kevyesti Garruksen olkapäähän. Turian on selkeästi liian hidas lukemaan Ashleyn aikomuksia.

Seuraavalla kerralla Ashley olisi Shepardin pari. Shepardin kilpailuvietti vaatii niin.

"Hyvää työtä kaikki." Aveline sanoo iloisesti. "Mennään kotiin."

Makon sisällä nainen ottaa kypäränsä pois. Punaiset hiukset ovat liimaantuneet otsalle pannasta huolimatta.

"Kaikki kunnossa Shepard?" Aveline kysyy etupenkille. Shepard kumartuu katsomaan taaksepäin ja hymyilee. Turhaan Aveline on huolestunut.

"Totta kai." Hän sanoo ja iskee silmää. Sitten hän kääntyy takaisin ohjaimiin ja rullaa Makon liikkeelle. Aveline kiiruhtaa kiinnittämään Talin paremmin, kun tyttö ei saa itse valjaita tarpeeksi nopeasti paikoilleen.

"Mennään. Normandy odottaa."


	9. Garrett Hawke & Javik

**Garrett Hawke & Javik**

Heti ensimmäiseksi Hawke ostaa Javikille hupullisen viitan. Sen allakin mies vie liikaa huomiota, mutta minkä sille voi. Javik on liian levoton jäädäkseen Hawken kartanoon. Eikä Hawke mielellään jättänyt vierastaan Leandran seuraksi. Javik on piikikäs, piikikkäämpi kuin Fenris. Sotilas luuytimiä myöten ja liian kova, että hänen olemuksensa pysyisi herättämään Leandrassa äidillisiä tunteita niin kuin Avelinen tapauksessa.

Aina kun he palaavat Hawken kotiin Javik katoaa pesemään käsiään. Kirkwall on likainen. Tuskainen. Muistot ovat kuin nokea, mutta mikään vesisade ei tulisi niitä puhdistamaan. Hawke ei voi kuin ihmetellä, miksi Javik edes haluaa lähteä kaduille. Jos hänellä itsellään olisi samanlainen voima kuin Javikilla, ei hän lähtisi talostaan koskaan. Hawke käpertyisi peiton alle, antaisi käsiensä hukkua puhtaaseen puuvillaan.

Rannikolla Javik kumartuu aallokkoon. Täällä hän ei tarvitse huppuaan. Hawke katselee miehen muotoa, pään vihertävää harmautta. Ihmisestä hän ei menisi, mutta ehkä paikalliset voisi vakuuttaa siitä, että Javik on vain ennen näkemätön qunari-muoto.

Isabela hiipii lähemmäs. Javik ei huomaa, joten Isabela rohkaistuu. Hawke voisi panna pelin poikki, mutta ehkä harmiton pila piristäisi hänen päiväänsä, jos ei Javikin.

"Mitä sinä teet Isabela?" Merrill kysyy viattomasti. Nainen ojentaa samalla pientä simpukkaa Hawkea kohti. Hawke välttelee sitä katseellaan, valmistautuu sen sijaan nauramaan Isabelalle, joka Merrillin kysymyksestä on hypähtänyt kauemmas. Javikin selkäranka suoristuu.

"Niin barbaari, mitä luulet tekeväsi?"

Hawkelle on täysin selvää, että Javik oli sittenkin huomannut lähestyvän vaanijansa. Miehen ääni on melkein leikkisä, mutta sen terä on tehty varoituksesta.

"Pyh." Isabela vastaa Javikin ilkkuvaan ääneen.

Ja heittää itsensä mereen.

"Vesisotaa!" Merrill huudahtaa ilahtuneena samalla kuin Isabelan käsien kaari heittää ensimmäiset pisarat ilmaan. Merrill tiputtaa simpukkansa maahan ja juoksee avustamaan Isabelaa. Tai pikemminkin menee naisen uudeksi kohteeksi, kun Javik perääntyy hietikolle.

Hetkeen Hawke ei liikahda paikoiltaan. Myös Javik on jäänyt seisomaan meren ja Hawken välimaastoon. Naiset nauravat.

"Garrett!" Isabela huutaa. "Hawke!" Merrill kutsuu perässä. "Tule mukaan."

Hawke mielellään tulee mukaan, mutta hän ei aio jättää uusinta vierastansa yksin rannalle. Tällä alueella merituulikin on niin kuumaa, että pieni virvoittelu tekisi kaikille vain hyvää. Hawke juoksee vesirajaan, mutta ei hylkää uskollista sauvaansa hiekkaan. Jalkapohjien kastuessa haarniskan läpi Hawke kohottaa sauvansa pyörähdykseen ja kehottaa veden ympärillään mukaan liikkeeseen.

Javikilla ei ole mitään mahdollisuutta pysyä kuivana.

Auringossa kiiltävä vesi leijuu hetken taikuuden voimasta ilmassa. Iskeytyy sitten kevyesti läpsäyttäen Javikin kasvoja ja yläruumista vasten.

Kihisevä henkäys ainoa varoitus Javikin vastaiskusta. Mies juoksee Hawkea kohti jouheasti, potkaisee ensin aallon häntä kohti. Kun lopputulos ei miellytä häntä, Javik myös ottaa likaiset konstit käyttöön. Vihreä sähköinen pallo räsähtää vedenpintaan senttien päästä Hawken jaloista. Vesi lentää kaikkiin ilmansuuntiin. Se tuntuu hieman kihelmöivältä.

Javikin neljä silmää tuijottaa piikikkäästi kohti Merriliä ja hänen takanaan juoksevaa Isabelaa.

"Huijausta!" Isabela kirkuu ja perääntyy leikkisästi kauemmas.

"Sodassa kaikki on sallittua." Javik toteaa kuivasti ja lähestyy uutta kohdettaan. Merrill haukkoo henkeään liioitellun kauhistuneena, mutta samalla onnellisena. "Minua et saa!" Merrill vastaa, vaikka osa Hawkeen suunnatusta vedestä oli kastellut häntäkin.

"Yksi kolmea vastaan!" Hawke käskyttää. "Merrill suojaa Isabelaa."

Javik heittää Hawkeen nyrpeän ilmeen. Se ei oikeastaan eroa millään tavalla hänen normaalistaan tunneskaalastaan.

Oletetusti Javik kääntyy Hawken puoleen. Isabela äkkää mahdollisuutensa, kun Javikin bioottiset pallot puhkovat aallokkoa Hawken molemmin puolin. Sihisevät pisarat muuttuvat paikoin höyryksi. Hawke ottaa yhden vihreän valon armollisesti vastaan pelatakseen lisäaikaa. Se kaataa hänet melkein rantaveteen, mutta Hawke onnistuu heilauttamaan lisää vettä Javikin suuntaan.

Merrill vetää iloisesti huomion puoleensa hyppimällä vihollista kohti suurellisesti. Vihreän tunikan helma on läpimärkä. Merrill on lyhyt ja Javik puolestaan niin pitkä, että nainen ei saa nostettua roiskeita lähellekään Javikin päätä. Mies huomaa eron eikä edes käytä voimiaan vastahyökkäyksessä. Veden läiske tavoittaa Merrillin helposti ja naisen hiukset kiiltävät märkinä.

Javik kaatuu veteen.

Isabela päästää itsestään riemukkaan voittohuudon.

"Täydellinen kamppaus!"

Merrill heittäytyy miehen päälle, jotta tämä ei pääse heti nousemaan aalloista. Isabela seuraa ensimmäisen mallia ja heittäytyy Javikin selkään takaapäin. Javik on tarpeeksi voimakas noustakseen ylös, mutta Merrillin vauhko liike vaikeuttaa irti pääsemistä.

"Irti!" Mies käskyttää. Isabela ja Merrill ovat kuin tottelemattomia koiranpentuja ja pitävät kiinni vain kahta kauheammin.

"Ha!" Hawke nauraa. "Täältä löytyy huono häviäjä!"

Lause sytyttää uuden palon Javikin katseeseen. Hän juoksee kirkuvien naisten kanssa kohti ulappaa. Pian vettä on puoliväliin asti hänen kehoaan ja Merrill päättää ilmoittaa, että ei osaa uida. Hyvin. Javik heittäytyy veteen ja kiemurtelee irti Isabelan otteesta. Lyhyen kamppailun jälkeen mies muuttaa taktiikkaa. Räpiköinnin sijaan hän painuu pinnan alle. Nopean sukelluksen jälkeen vain Merrill on enää kiinni hänessä. Kaikesta huolimatta nainen hymyilee ja vilkuttaa Hawkelle, joka on suosiolla mennyt istumaan rannan ainoalle kivelle. Javik ui.

Isabela kelluu huohottaen muutaman kädenmatkan päässä. Pahuksen nainen saa jäädäkin sinne.

Merrillin Javik tuo kiltisti kohti rantaa.

"Meidän pitää tulla takaisin joku päivä." Merrill supattaa. "Sinullakin oli hauskaa. Kirkwall on niin… No. Minäkin ymmärrän miksi olet siellä niin vihainen."

"Viha kasvattaa luonnetta." Javik mutisee takaisin.

"Vain silloin, jos voit korjata sen, mitä vihaat." Merrill paljastaa aurinkoisesti. "Eikä Kirkwallia voi. Vaikka Hawke yrittää, me yritämme."

Javik tuhahtaa.

"Teidän kaupungillanne ei ole mitään väliä. Millään ei ole."

Merrillin kirkkaat silmät tarkkailevat häntä kuin kysyäkseen, uskooko Javik todella niin.

Vastaus on:

Ehkä.


	10. Shepard & Cole

**Shepard & Cole**

 _Kieppuen hitaasti kohti valoa, silmäkulmassa avaruuden pimeää. Hän ei voi hengittää. Viimeinen kiepahdus täyttää näkökentän tulella. Hän sulkee silmänsä. Vetää henkeä. Ei. Ei happea. Hänen kehonsa taipuu, muuttuu ruumiiksi._

Uni syttyy uudelleen.

Hälytyslaitteiden kakofonia. Kaidenin huolestunut ääni, ja Normandyn repeytyvä runko. Joker vastustaa, mutta kukaan ei voi vastustaa Shepardia loputtomiin. Cole nojaa lähemmäs, kun Shepard tarttuu pilottinsa käsivarteen. Repii. Maailma heidän ympärillään värisee, uni sulautuu eteenpäin ja äkkiä Joker on jo poissa. Cole tuntee olonsa levottomaksi, kun Shepard lennähtää hänen viereltään. Kipinöiden ja vääntyvän metallin keskellä on vaikea nähdä.

 _Kukaan ei voi auttaa minua._

 _Pakokauhu ja rauha taistelevat. Kumpikaan ei voita._

 _Tyhjyys._

Cole juoksee Shepardin perässä. Kaidan tottelee. Shepard rakastaa yllättäen kansien välisiä portaita. Ajattelee, että ei koskaan tule näkemään niitä. Ovi avautuu, Alchera loistaa jäisenä. Cole syöksyy Shepardin edelle. Hän levittää kätensä, venyttää itseään täyttämään Normandyn ohjaamoa. Ehkä jos Shepard ei näe Jokeria, hän rauhoittuu.

Mutta Shepard ei näe Colea. Henki pyörähtää, mutta hän ei saa napattua Shepardin kättä, kun mies räjähdyksen voimasta ajautuu kauemmas. Shepard painaa nappia.

 _Kiitollisena._

Ja vaikka Cole ei ole ihminen myös hän pelkää hypättyään tyhjiöön. Shepardin sielu leiskuu menneisyyttään. Tähdet piirtyvät esiin muistista, joka on toistanut näitä hetkiä kymmeniä, satoja kertoja. Cole avaa suunsa, yrittää hengittää Shepardin hiipuvan elämän tahdissa.

Hän tekee jotain väärin. Hän ei voi auttaa nukkujaa. Ei tässä unessa.

Cole nojaa Shepardin puoleen vuoteessa. Ohut huntu hikeä kiiltää Shepardin herätyskellon valossa. Cole harkitsee, katselee kelloa, mutta ei paina hälytystä päälle. Hänellä on muitakin keinoja pelastaa Shepard.

Kuten kosketus.

Pieni hipaisu ei poista Shepardin tuskaa, ei edes herätä häntä. Cole painaa kätensä vahvemmin toisen rintakehälle. Unessaan Shepard tuntee jonkun tarttuvan häneen juuri, kun ensimmäinen räjähdys sinkoaa häntä kauemmas pelastus-sukkulan ovelta. Ei vielä, hän rukoilee ja pelastaa viimeisen osan miehistöstään, jota hän vielä pystyy auttamaan. Sitten hän herää.

Ehkä jokin alitajuinen osa Shepardissa osaa olla säikähtämättä Colea. Hän herää hitaasti ja räpäytellen silmiään. Tietoisuus nousee hitaasti. Hetken kuluttua Shepard heittäytyy istumaan, vaikka hän on vielä hämärän rajamailla. Huoneen kylmä ilma iskee vasten hänen ylikuumentunutta kehoaan.

"Cole. Mitä helvettiä sinä teet täällä?"

"Autan." Cole sanoo. Shepard tuijottaa syyttävästi. "Yritän auttaa." Henki korjaa.

"En tarvitse apua." Shepard murisee käheästi, ojentautuu sängystään ja hätkähtää koleaa metallia jalkojensa alla. Kuiva maku suussa saa kielenkin kankeaksi. Cole seuraa Komentajaa pesuhuoneen puolelle. Shepard vaihtaa suunnitelmaa suihkusta vesilasiin.

 _Miksi juuri minä? On täällä muitakin jotka tarvitsevat apua. Ehkä joku voisi jopa arvostaa sitä._

"Sinä kuolit." Cole sanoo. "He eivät."

"Kaksikymmentä miestä ja naista menetti henkensä." Shepard väittää vastaan. Ja se oli osittain hänen syytään. Hänen otteensa puristuu vesilasin ympärillä, mutta ei nosta sitä huulilleen. Hajamielisenä hän kaataa veden pois, laskee uutta lasiin.

"Kaksikymmentäyksi." Cole vastaa, tuijottaa peilin kautta vaativasti. "Et voinut tehdä mitään."

 _Kukaan ei halua kuulla noita sanoja. Et voinut, et kyennyt, et tiennyt…_

"Jotkut kyllä haluavat kuulla." Cole sanoo. "He haluavat tietää, että se ei ole heidän vikansa… _Normandy on poissa, Shepard. Anna anteeksi, miksi minä olen edes hengissä, olisin voinut olla nopeampi. Lähteä."_

Shepard nostaa katseensa peiliin ja viimein laskee lasinsa alas. Nostaa sen saman tien ylös, huulilleen saakka. Vesi on kylmää ja raikasta, puhdistaa hänen oloaan.

"Joker?"

"Hän tietää, että se ei ollut hänen syytään vain siksi, että sinä sanoit niin." Cole selittää, ojentaa kättään, johon Shepard ei tartu. "Autoit häntä."

Shepard huokaa.

"Anna minun auttaa sinua." Cole anelee. Aivan kuin kipu olisi hänen, ja auttamalla itseään Shepard voisi auttaa myös Colea. Miten Shepard voisi…?

"Olet liian suojelevainen." Cole sanoo. "Mutta kiitos. Siksi pidän sinusta."

Shepard ei ota kiitollisuutta vastaan sanoin tai ei edes teoin. Hän vain lupautuu siihen, mihin oli jo aikonut lupautua. "Hyvä on, voit auttaa minua tämän… syyllisyydentunnon ja eksistentiaalisen kriisin kanssa."

"Hyvä." Cole sanoo, katoaa Shepardin huoneen puolelle. Mielikuva terapeutin vastaanotosta välähtää Shepardin mielestä. Yleensä terapeutit eivät ole tuonpuoleisen henkiä, joilla on näppyläiset teinipojan kasvot ja rasvaiset hiukset. Ha. Mirandan kauhistunut ilme Colen esittelyn jälkeen ei niinkään liittynyt hengen voimiin, vaan tämän nuhjuiseen oloasuun. Nainen oli ostanut shampoota.

Se on tälläkin hetkellä Shepardin suihkussa.

"Mutta yksi juttu…" Shepard aloittaa päästessään takaisin. "Älä tunkeudu uniini. Anna minun kertoa niistä itse."

"Miksi?"

"Koska minä sanon niin." Shepard heittää takaisin. Kerran Komentaja, aina Komentaja. Jopa Cerberus-terroristina. Helpompaa näin… parempi, että Cole ei näkisi liikaa. Välähdyksiä.

"Hyvä on." Cole suostuu liiankin helposti. Shepard äkkää heti miksi. "Älä myöskään lue ajatuksiani."

"En voi." Cole sanoo. "Ne leijailevat, lentävät. Ne kieppuvat ja rakentavat verkkoja, koskettavat toisia ja muuttuvat sanoiksi. En minäkään voi sanoa sinulle, että älä hengittä."

"No jos totta puhutaan…" Shepard vinoilee. "Mutta ymmärrän. Ehkä ei vain ääneen?"

Cole räpäyttää silmiään. Ei ääneen. Niin kaikki sanovat, mutta hän ei voi sille mitään. Thane ja Varric ymmärtävät. Solas antaa sanoa kaiken kaikesta, paitsi itsestään. Shepard ei ilku muiden ajatuksille, hymyilee ja nauraa joskus, mutta pyytää anteeksi, jos Cole on sanonut jonkun mielestä liikaa. Inkvisiittori on aina hiljaa niin ääneti kuin ääneenkin.

"Cole." Shepard sanoo hiljaa, raukeasti. "Kiitos."

 _Kukaan ei välitä._

Välittääpä, Cole haluaa sanoa, mutta Shepard ei halua kuulla sitä. Kyllä he haluavat tietää, auttaa, kysyä. Minkälaista oli olla kuollut? Mutta Shepard ei itsekään tiedä ja muut tietävät sen. Sanat sotkeutuvat. Ehkä ystävyys ja läsnäolo ovat tarpeeksi, Liaran anteeksipyyntö ja Wrexin raju kosketus. Kaidan on vihainen, syyttävä, mutta lähettää kirjeen, johon ei ole saatu oikeita sanoja. Garrus on. Tali on tuttu ja kasvoton ja tarpeeksi luottavainen.

Shepardin mieli on tyyni ja levoton ja täynnä. Hän tietää reittinsä, mitä pitää tehdä. Mutta samalla kaikki on lumen peitossa hahmoja, jotka erottuvat maisemasta, mutta vain möykkyinä, pehmeinä muotoina. Rakenna tiimi ja voita vihollinen. Helppoa sanoa ja tehdä, mutta vaikea ymmärtää. Työn takana on muuta, vitsejä ja intoa, taistelun säihkettä. Vielä kauempana on musiikki ja kirjat, jotka jäävät lähes aina puolitiehen. Yksinäiset hetket, jolloin voi unohtaa itsensä. Varjoissa on lapsuus, hämärässä vanhat ystävät ja Akuze. Brasilia on valoa, mutta vain lyhyissä katkoissa, joilla ei ole lopulta merkitystä.

Kaiken ympärillä on tuhoa, kuolemaa. Ne ovat linnunsiipiä, joiden sulkien kärjet hipaisevat Shepardin elämää vain hellästi, mutta samalla kehystävät sen.

Cole tarttuu yhteen niistä, vetää kevyesti sen sormenpäihinsä.

"Millainen Ashley on?" Cole kysyy, vaikka hän jo tietää.

Shepard vetää henkeä sisään, aloittaa ja kertoo kaiken.


End file.
